


When pigs start flying

by Yuhi_san



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Affairs, F/M, Making Out, Smut, burn out relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuhi_san/pseuds/Yuhi_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie musses over her relationship to Wash. And with her shifting feelings she comes to the realization that she has to talk the other Freelancer. However, Things don’t go the way they should and Connie and North bot get a big surprise. They were almost certain this couldn’t happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When pigs start flying

Connie didn't really know when they started dating. As far as you could call it dating. In a military operation like this you didn't have much free time and therefore also not a lot of possibilities to date. Wash and she just used to spend a lot of free time together, he always came over to her when he saw her somewhere. They usually spent shore leave together if they weren't all going out and ending up drunken. And even then Wash would get a bit clingy then.

All in all Connie could say she liked Washington a lot. Really. He was a nice and funny guy and she felt very comfortable around him. Usually. But since she knew Michael and whatever was between them was getting more serious, Connie started to feel horrible and act somewhat avoidant towards Wash. She knew it wasn't right. Sure it wasn't lice she and Wash were officially or unofficially a couple like York and Carolina. She didn't think anyone knew they were a little more than normal friends. The never said the 'I love you' or anything, though. And it wasn't like more than kisses and some making out happened between them yet. But there was still something.

But she liked, no loved Michael. And yet she also held Wash very dear. She didn't want to hurt him. And she knew he deserved the truth. Thing was, he would be hurt either way. And she couldn't tell him the truth anyway because Micheal was part of the insurrection. He was their leader even.

And as if the situation wasn't bad enough already also Wash was acting odd lately. He acted somewhat uncomfortable around her and sometimes made up ridicules excuses why he hadn't time for her. He acted awkward. Well, differently awkward than usually.

Connie knew the needed to talk. And she was someone who wanted to be prepared. So one day she decided to find out what was going on with Wash. And maybe she could figure out what to do about third no longer existing half-relationship.

It was late night already when Connie left her room and walked through the corridors. She was heading towards Maine and Washs room. She knew they returned with South and York some hours ago from an accomplished mission. In front of the door Connie waited a few seconds and steadied herself with a deep breath. Only then she knocked against the door. She has to wait only a few seconds before the door slid open. Little Connie was now facing giant Maine. He was only wearing some sweatpants and looked at her with an unpleased expression. If she wouldn't know him Connie probably would be terrified now. "Sorry to distraught you, Maine. I meant to speak to Wash. Is he around?"

Maine shook his head.

"Do you know where he is?" Another shake of the giants head. Connie sighed a little frustrated. "Well... if he comes back, please tell him I wanted to talk to him, okay?" This time Maine nodded briefly before he turned away and closed the door. Well, they all know he's taciturn and pretty rude. So Connie just left. She needed to come another time probably. On her way back to her room, she met North. "Hi Connie", he greeted her. "Have you seen South?"

Connie shook her head. "She hadn't been in our room", she said. North run his hand through his hair with a concerned frown. "Jezze… she didn't show up to change her bandage on her arm. What the heck is she doing now?" Connie couldn't help but snicker at Norths concern. "Oh boy, what would South do without you?"

"Probably being dead or in a lot more shit."

Connie giggled because she was sure that would be the case. "Right. Hey, have you seen Wash by a chance?"

"Wash? I think I saw him sneaking around the canteen before. Probably stealing the fruits again."

"Okay, thanks."

Thinking about it, Connie should have known better than to belive she would get away from North so easily. While she walked through the dark hallways towards the canteen, North followed her. They all were rather close friends but all of them were good at keeping secrets. However, if you thought you could keep it from Agent North Dakota when you felt unwell you were wrong big time. "Is it about you two tiptoeing around each other lately?" he asked somewhat gingerly. Sure, North could be a cold killer and like all of them a real asshole. But usually he was more the kind type. But Connie now avoided to look at him. "I… it's complicated, I think. But… yeah." They were quiet for a few steps until Connie carefully glanced over. "Is it so obvious?"

"Mh." North shrugged but she saw a faint smile on his face. "I have to admit you have to pay attention. But Wash is really acting a little odd around you. South noticed too. But uh, you know her. All she does is to twits at him." Connie made a face. Poor Wash. She was acting uneasy around him and South was making fun of him on top of that.

The two freelancer come near the locker room on their way. The light is out but oddly enough they hear clacking and rustling.  
Connie and North exchanged glances and it was like a reflex that they switched into stealth mode while they approached the locker room carefully. Connie was master in stealth and North was pretty good too. Unlike South, Wash and York. York triggered alarms, South was too impatient and Wash generally was followed by chaos and cars trying to kill him.

"Ah! Jeez, don't do that."

The words are hissed in a low voice from inside the locker room. Both Connie and North stop in their tracks to look at each other. That definitely was Washs voice.

"Oh, don't be a sissy. Not like anyone's gonna see it anyway."

That clearly was South. What a strange coincidence that her and North would find the two here. However, Connie can't put a finger to what it actually is but they both just decided to keep low profile and stay quiet. It was just a feeling, somehow. They creep closer to the huge window that is in the locker room for reasons beyond their comprehension.

"Someone might. And that's not event the p-mhmp" Washs voice gets muffled by something and Connie casts a glance at North. The older frowns back at her and so she decides to just pick a look. She presses herself with the back against the wall and then carefully glances through the window.

And there it is.

It's not like there is much light inside. But Connie already recognized the voices. And even so she also recognized Washs ragged blonde hair. He stays with the back to her, obviously shirtless. That, however, isn't what makes the whole situation strange in an alarming way or causing Connie to stare. It was the fact that he is undeniably making out with South.

Compassionate, somewhat naive and immature Agent Washington was making out with rude, hostile and brattish Agent South Dakota.

Connie momentarily forgets that she could be seen when she keeps starring like that. But her brain had serious trouble to process this. Well, if she was right it would make sense, somehow. Why Wash was avoiding her lately too. And god, it would be actually a good thing when he was interested in someone else. But right now Connie still was too astonished to think about it like that.

Wash had South pressed with her back against the lockers and she had a hand in his hair. The fingers of her other hand she digs in his shoulder blade as she pulls him close. Wash hands are slipped under South's workout shirt and he already shoved it up. Only as one of his hands wanders slowly down towards her waistband, Connie breaks free from her stare and moves back. "What's the matter?", North asks in a barely hearable whisper. At the loss of words Connie was right now she only gestured at the window and stepped away for North to peak in.

Unlike her he wasn't standing there starring for what felt like a minute or two. He just peaks in, stumbles back and turns to face her again. Connie can't do speech reading but she is pretty sure he is mouthing something like 'what the fuck!?' or 'no way in hell!'.

The two Freelancers now are standing in the dark hallway, starring at each other as if they expect to get an explanation. Nothing happens for some heartbeats untiled there was a quiet but pleased sigh from South to be heard.

North turns around and was around the next corner in a blink of an eye. Connie followed him quickly. "Christi, I don't believe this", North finally mutters as they were sure they far enough from the locker room. And he always believed Wash to be the type to yelp 'I never eat of the table again' in case someone told him there might people have done something nasty on it. "Yeah, I hear ya. But that was a really fast disappearance", Connie points out just not to show she was just as confused and weirded out.

"Well yeah, it was my _sister_ and a pal of mine getting on to it. Run in on that once some years back. Don't need a rerun of it."

It almost makes Connie laugh but when North looks at her she stops right away. She just knows that he is going to ask her if she was okay or what she felt after seeing her not-really-boyfriend-but-still-something making out with another woman. But then there are already heavy steps and Main coming their way. _Thank god._

"Hey Maine", North greets him but the giant passes them with a grunt, heading down the hallway. Connie and North exchange nervous glares. "Uh, where are you up to so late?" North calls after their friend. "Locker room. Forgot the phone."

_Oh shit._

"Oh, wait! You can't! Uh, South is there, see." Connie thanks the older mentally for making up an excuse so quickly. Maine turns around to look at them somewhat skeptically. "You, eh, better get it tomorrow." Oddly enough Maine seems to smile at that. "She's with Wash?"

"Yeah... wait, what!?" North exclaims and Connie stares once again. "How… how do you…?" she manages to get out. Maine shrugs and now walks past them again, back to his quarter where he came from. "Goes since a while."

With this statement that seemed to perfectly making sense for him he left two very confused and slightly shocked Freelancer in the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> In my story ‘Never ever that hung over again’, Wash makes a reference to this event here.


End file.
